Computer code can be executed in a variety of environments, for example, script code executed by an interpreter, programming code executed in a runtime environment, and many others. Further, debugging of computer code can be performed in a variety of ways, using a variety of platforms and protocols. Often, a user may utilize an application development and execution framework to develop code, which may also comprise a debugging tool for debugging the code. In the alternate, debugging tools can be separate components that have been designed to work with a particular computer language in a particular programming or execution environment. Additionally, debugging can be performed during execution, or using a log file created from the code execution.
Users and developers of computer program applications often find a need to debug code in the applications. For example, a developer of a macro that is designed to be run in a host application may wish to debug the code before release or use. Performing debugging tasks may be supported by a host application's execution environment, but users may wish to utilize debugging tools outside the execution environment.